Matrimonio
by Kyriel-sama
Summary: James duda de sus sentimientos, Lily tiene un secreto... ¿Cómo saber cuando estás enamorado? ¿Es correcto tomar decisiones estando con el corazón destrozado?


No sé que me pasa últimamente. Hace meses que no puedo sacar su imagen de mi cabeza, puedo sentir su aroma aún cuando no esté cerca de mí y, si me esfuerzo, el sonido de su voz, de esa hermosa voz, vuelve a resonar en mi mente como si estuviera a mi lado. ¿Será que esto es amor? ¿Es este aquel maravilloso sentimiento del que todos hablan? Espero que no... ¿Para que sentirlo si sé que jamás seré correspondido?

Prongs, ¿Estás bien?

Volteó y sonrío, no quisiera que uno de mis amigos se angustiara por mis problemas personales. Remus saca de su bolsillo un chocolate y prácticamente me obliga a comerlo, no sé como no entiende que no todos somos adictos. Se sienta junto a mí y me mira, visiblemente preocupado. ¿Debo responderle? ¿Cómo decirle lo que me pasa sin decírselo realmente? Si él supiera… no, no puedo siquiera imaginarlo.

Moony, ¿cómo sabes que estás enamorado?

Para mi sorpresa, él se sonroja y esconde el rostro entre las manos. Sus reacciones frente a temas que le resultan incómodos son tan graciosas, se confunde y se enreda su lengua. Me mira entre sus dedos y asiento con la cabeza, esta vez sí tiene que responderme.

Pues… - empieza lento, como midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras – tienes la imagen de la persona metida en la cabeza, quieres estar cerca suyo, susurras su nombre cuando estás solo, y si te mira… - baja un poco la cabeza y sonríe – si te mira es como si no existiera nada más, y tus problemas se van sin que te des cuenta…

¿Estás enamorado? – no sé por qué pregunto eso, pero…

Pues… sí. Pero no te diré de quien – me quita lo poco que queda de chocolate de las manos y se lo devora en menos de un segundo. – Por cierto, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? Hace más de un año que estás con Lily, ¿recién ahora vienes a enamorarte de ella?

Me levantó y me voy, pensando en las palabras que Remus me dijo. ¿Estuve alguna vez enamorado de Lily? Pensé que sí pero… ese día… algo desconocido se despertó dentro de mí, como si un mundo completamente nuevo apareciera ante mis ojos y recién en ese momento comenzara a vivir…

Prongs, pásame la toalla. – dijo Sirius desde la ducha, mientras yo hacía mis deberes en mi cama.

Ven a buscarla, estoy ocupado.

Y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, él salió de la ducha, sin ropa, en busca de la toalla. No sé por qué me puse tan histérico, era hombre igual que yo y ya lo había visto así antes, pero esta vez era distinto. No me había fijado que Sirius tenía tan buen cuerpo, en ese momento entendí porque casi todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban babosas por él.

¿Y tú que miras tanto? ¡Estás verde de envidia porque no tienes un cuerpo como el mío!

Padfoot, cállate – dije.

Ahora vago como un idiota por los pasillos, buscando a Lily. De seguro ella me vuelve la normalidad al cuerpo, es la novia perfecta. Ah, ahí esta. La llamó, viene lentamente, con el semblante preocupado. ¿Pasa algo, le pregunto, y me responde que no aquí, no ahora.

¿A dónde demonios vamos, Lily? Mi habitación debe estar vacía y…

Pero, cuando se voltea, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. ¿Qué pasa, Lily, pero sigue negando con la cabeza y arrastrándome vaya yo a saber donde. Su mano aprieta la mía con fuerza, casi con desesperación; de vez en cuando para, se apoya en mí y, luego de que yo le pregunte si quiere hablar aquí, niega con la cabeza y sigue adelante.

Lily, ¿qué demonios te pasa? – exploto cuando por fin llegamos a la torre de Astronomía donde, por supuesto, no está ni siquiera el profesor de Astronomía.

James… esto es serio…

De nuevo rompe a llorar. ¿Qué le pasará? Lily nunca ha sido muy emocional, y jamás hace escándalos, a no ser que sea por algo realmente importante. La abrazo y cierro los ojos, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Sirius? Quizás lo mejor sea terminar con ella, acabar con esto de una vez por todas y concentrar mis energías en el hombre que, durante muchos años, fue como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Lily…

James, hay algo que quiero decirte y vas a escucharme, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, no digas nada hasta que termine.

Está bien…

La veo respirar profundo y apoyarse contra la pared. ¿Qué será? ¿Qué puede ser tan serio que complica tanto a mi novia? Siempre ha sido muy controlada, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué se altera tanto? ¿Lily?

James… te amo. Debes recordar eso.

Lily… ¿qué demo…?

Calla. – vuelve a tomar aire y dice, con toda la calma del mundo -. James, estoy embarazada.

Mi mundo se rompe en pedazos en este preciso momento. Siento como mis piernas ceden ante el peso de mi cuerpo y caigo sobre mis rodillas. ¿Embarazada? ¿Voy a ser padre? ¡Tengo 17 años solamente! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Y yo iba a terminar con ella? ¡Debo estar loco! Demonios… ¿Estoy llorando?... Si Sirius me viera, diría que soy un marica. Bueno, Sirius jamás estará en esta situación, se asegura de no dejar embarazada a ninguna de sus "novias". ¿Por qué no lo escuché? Me dijo que tuviera cuidado… Sirius… Sirius… Sirius…

James… ¿estás bien?

Abro los ojos y miro a mí alrededor. ¿Estoy en la enfermería? ¿Cómo llegué aquí? Debo de haberme desmayado cuando Lily me dio esa noticia. Una voz dice mi nombre, una dulce voz que se me hace familiar… Es… ¿SIRIUS BLACK? Sep, es él. Ahí está, mirándome con los ojos abiertos y la mano extendida, como si quisiera tocar mi frente pero tuviera miedo de hacerlo.

Hola Padfoot.

¿Estás bien? – se sienta junto a mí y toma mi mano, disparando una serie de descargas eléctricas que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

Sí… lo estoy.

Lily está afuera, ¿quieres qué…?

¡NO!... Sirius… por favor, no la llames…

¿Acabo de decirle Sirius? Sólo nos llamamos por nuestros nombres cuándo es algo realmente serio, va a preocuparse. Oh si, ya comienza a mirarme como si acabara de salirme un tentáculo de la cabeza. Ahora levanta su ceja derecha y se acerca a mí como queriendo meterse en mis pensamientos. Antes no me importaba, pero ahora… si me toca, me muero. Sirius, no te acerques más, por favor…

¿Qué pasó? La pelirroja llora y tú aquí me suplicas que no la llame. James…

Está embarazada. Lily está embarazada.

Tengo que taparme los oídos para que no se me revienten los tímpanos, ¿Cómo se le ocurre gritar así? Y ahora viene el sermón. Que por qué no me cuide, que en qué estaba pensando, cosas por el estilo. Y yo sólo asiento, hasta que hace algo completamente inesperado en él: Me abraza. Sin saber porque estallo en llanto, apoyado en su pecho, los brazos alrededor de su cintura y las piernas estiradas sobre la cama. No voy a poder estar con él jamás, este niño que viene en camino viene a arruinar toda mi vida. Estúpida Lily, estúpido niño… estúpido mundo… Sirius se limita a abrazarme fuerte mientras yo grito todas estas cosas. Sabe que no las siento, sabe que es la conmoción la que me hace decir que no quiero a este bebé, pero nada dice, se limita a sujetarme.

Padfoot… ¿Debo casarme con ella?

¿No ibas a hacerlo eventualmente?

Sí, pero…

Cuando veas a tu hijo, vas a quererlo. Créeme.

Se para y se va, me deja solo. Esta tristeza recorre mi cuerpo, se mezcla con mi sangre y se hace parte de mí. Es como cuando descubrí mis sentimientos por Sirius, la misma sensación de dolor intenso, de sentir que la única persona por la que sería capaz de morir no será una parte importante de mi vida jamás. Si antes tenía pocas posibilidades, ahora estoy condenado de por vida. ¿Cómo va a mirarme con otros ojos que no sean los de amigo, los de hermano, si estoy casado con Lily y un hijo de por medio? ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? No basta sólo con enterarme que soy gay, un pequeño engendro de la naturaleza (N/A: Pensamientos de James, no coinciden con los de la autora. Creo que es obvio, pero necesitaba aclararlo por si acaso), un anormal… ¿Cómo es posible que lo mire todas las noches y sienta este irrefrenable deseo de tirármele encima? Me vuelvo loco cuando lo veo besando a una de sus "novias ocasionales", incluso cuando habla con Remus me descontrolo. Insisto, es demasiado atento con él. Y heme ahí, ardiendo de celos por dentro de nuevo. ¿Cómo pude caer tan bajo? Y ahora resulta que voy a ser padre. ¿Puede ser peor?

James, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

La voz de Lily. La mano de Lily sobre la mía, pero no la siento. Todavía sigue en mí el calor de Sirius, la suavidad de sus dedos, aunque sé que ella está ahí, como siempre, en medio. Sus ojos buscan los míos, sus labios encuentran los míos, sus brazos rodean mi cuerpo y sus lágrimas se funden con las mías. Después de todo, si compartimos algo: la incertidumbre. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Lily? Ella se pregunta lo mismo, pero, como Sirius, sigue abrazándome sin decir nada. ¿Por qué se siente tan distinta? No es él, eso lo tengo claro, pero quisiera encontrarlo en sus besos, quisiera cerrar los ojos y, al abrirlos, descubrir que es su cuerpo el que se pega el mío, hambriento de contacto. ¿Por qué no es él quien me ama tan desesperadamente? ¿Por qué no es él la persona con la que he de casarme? ¿Por qué, Paddy?

Cásate conmigo, James.

Me levanto y la dejo, voy en busca de Sirius. Debo pensarlo, le digo a ella. No me responde, parece querer dejarme sólo con mis problemas. Y no me importa, hay un abismo entre nosotros, algo que se interpone en nuestra felicidad y me obliga a permanecer en este agujero de profunda tristeza. Ese algo es un perro negro que logró enamorar al ciervo herido y curó sus heridas con un cuidado único. Y es que el ciervo no sabía que se estaba matando de a poco, faltaba aquel lanudo animal que se lo mostrara claramente.

No puedo casarme con ella – digo en voz alta, ensayando mi conversación con mi mejor amigo -. No sólo porque no estoy listo, sino porque me he dado cuenta que amo a otra persona. Te amo, Padfoot.

Cierro mis ojos y empujo la puerta de la habitación. Ruidos extraños llegan a mí, gemidos y crujidos que provienen de la cama de Sirius. ¿Estará con alguna chica? No, imposible. Siempre nos cuenta antes cuando va a llevar una a la habitación para que no estemos, y para poder alardear tranquilamente después. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Me acerco lentamente e intento ver entre las cortinas, carcomido por la curiosidad.

Moony… - lo escucho suspirar y me quedó de una pieza. Entre los pliegues de la cortina puedo adivinar la figura de mi adorado Sirius sobre el cuerpo de Remus, del mismo Remus que me declaró estar enamorado de alguien hoy en la mañana. _Enamorado de Sirius, por supuesto. _

Salgo corriendo, las lágrimas corren si poder yo detenerlas. ¿Dónde estás, Lily? Ya no tengo dudas, aunque no te quiera como tú a mí, vamos a casarnos, vamos a estar juntos para siempre. Quizás, si hago un esfuerzo, este dolor se vaya. Cúrame, Lily, cúrame como él hizo conmigo, pero no se te ocurra matarme después, no seas él, no seas él.

James, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

¡Lily!

La abrazo, me pierdo en su esencia y beso desesperadamente su cuello, sus labios, su rostro, sus manos… Me aparta asustada, sus ojos me miran como pidiendo una explicación. Hago un esfuerzo por sonreír, logro algo parecido a eso. La abrazo nuevamente, la llamo entre sollozos. Me abraza, me acaricia el cabello y la espalda, me dice cariñosamente "Aquí estoy, James, aquí estoy", y la siento pegada a mí, buscándome tan desesperadamente como yo a ella.

Hagámoslo, Lily. Vamos a casarnos y a tener una familia.

Ya no tengo miedo, si no puedo tener al hombre que amo, me conformaré con la mujer que si siente algo por mí. Lo siento, Sirius, pero no puedo luchar por ti si tú sólo tienes ojos para el lobo.


End file.
